Facing The Fears Of Love
by kawaii01
Summary: What happens when Blaine accidentally hints that he loves Kurt.


Hi everyone! So this is my new fanfic! It is about Klaine, so I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank my co-writer Naomi, who helped me a lot throughout this story and to all my friends who put up with listening to it a thousand times while I wrote it and giving me some input. So thanks to all my camp friends including, TheDarkSideDoesItBetter and roza-adrian. You guys are amazing. 

I walk into my dorm room after a long and tiring week of school, hoping to be able to fall onto my bed and pass out. It has been a busy week full of Warbler rehearsals, normal classes, extra French lessons and piles of homework. I am actually surprised I managed to finish the week without having a major breakdown and having to listen to Katy Perry non stop on repeat, which no doubt would have driven my friends crazy, even though secretly, I don't know how much of a difference that would make as they are all pretty much physco.

I fall onto my bed, hoping to be alone for a while, so I can just think. I love to have time to just stop and think. Think about what? Well I don't honestly know what I think about, I just let my mind go free.

Suddenly my mind flashes a picture of Kurt, my best friend and roommate, across my mind. I look at it and think of Kurt, his abs, that beautiful porcelain skin, so soft and touchable, like the first time I grabbed his hand on the staircase, oh and his gorgeous eyes are to die for, they have so much … depth? Yes, depth.

I need to take control of my mind again, this thinking thing is going a little too far, or is it? I am just thinking about him, not … "no bad Blaine, bad! You are not thinking about your best friend and roommate… in that manner, no bad Blaine, bad." I say to myself, not noticing Kurt walk into the dorm halfway through my little self-talk.

"What?" Kurt asks with a small smirk on his face. I jump, literally, out of bed at this, because I was obviously not expecting Kurt to walk in at that moment.  
>"What?" I ask Kurt after I calm down, not hearing what he said before my freak out session.<br>"I said, what." he replied

Oh God! I mentally face palm myself, especially when I see a hint of a smirk across Kurt's face.  
>"How much, uh, how much of that did you hear?" I ask Kurt, a little worried and embarrassed at the moment.<br>"Mainly all of it, practically something about no and best friend and roommate and thought in that manner." Kurt replies with a chuckle.

By now I am truly embarrassed and cannot face Kurt yet, he is going to ask what I meant, and I am not ready to let him know yet. I jump out and run out of the dorm room, not really knowing where I am heading, I just run. I just need to get away from Kurt, away from the truth. I run through the school corridors, not minding the weird glances from other students.

I keep running, not really understanding why or where I am running until I am stopped full on by another student, and what I mean when I say 'stopped full on' is that I crashed into them and we both went flying. I get up and go to say sorry to the other student when I realise it is Nick, who is with Jeff. Crap! I can't get out of this now!

"Sorry" I mumble, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact with the two boys.  
>"Blaine? Are you okay, you never run, you are always so polite." Jeff asks, looking worried.<br>"I'm fine" I snap. God! Why did you just snap Blaine, now they will definitely know that you are not alright.  
>"Woah, Blaine! Calm down, we are just trying to help." Nick says defensively, so I start to run, it seems to be my defence technique lately, but Jeff and Nick follow. Since Jeff is heaps taller, he is also quicker and catches me quickly. I give up quickly after that, dropping to the ground with my head in my lap.<br>"Blaine" I just hear Jeff say, but I am too frustrated to reply. I feel Jeff move down to sit next to me, with Nick on my other side. I place my head on Jeff's shoulder, quietly crying.

After I compose myself, I stand up, leaving Jeff and Nick sitting on the floor, but not for long. We walk up to their dorm, so I can explain without any interruptions. When we walk into their room, I sit on Jeff's bed and start to explain my daydream and Kurt walking it when I said that sentence to myself. We sat there in silence for a while until I couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
>"Please say something!" I say, looking hopefully at the two boys. Nick looks up and simply states, "Wow", while Jeff is off daydreaming. Nick turns to Jeff and finds him daydreaming.<br>"Jeff, earth to Jeff. Were you dreaming about my gorgeous eyes Jeff?" Nick teases, before giving Jeff a quick kiss on the lips.  
>"Why, yes, Nick. Definitely your eyes" he chuckles to himself before looking at me again.<br>"Blaine, if you love Kurt, maybe it's not bad that he knows. Look at Nick and I, we were in this situation a few months ago."

I start to think about what Jeff had said while I walk back towards my dorm room, knowing that I would have to face Kurt sooner or later. As I walk into my room, I see Kurt sitting on my bed, waiting for me. There is no way I was to get out of explaining it to Kurt.

I walk into the room, avoiding eye contact with Kurt, as I know that if I look at him, I will not be able to pull my gaze away from his glasz eyes. I am in the daydreaming stage again when Kurt started talking and disrupted my thoughts.  
>"Blaine?" I hear Kurt say, but I am too afraid to answer, so I just look at the ground, suddenly showing great interest in my shoes.<br>"Blaine? Come on! Talk to me, I did hear you! What did you mean by 'in that manner'?

I look at Kurt, his concerned gaze slowly morphing into one of annoyance. I cannot take Kurt being annoyed by me. I cannot take him being angry with me. This is one of the reasons I will not tell Kurt, one of the reasons I cannot tell him.

'I cannot take this anymore!' I think to myself. I crouch down onto the ground, at the point of not caring that Kurt is standing next to me, and I start to cry. I needed to let all my emotions out and running has proven quite difficult at Dalton.

"Blaine…" Kurt says hesitantly. "What did you mean 'in that manner'?"  
>I lift my head slightly, searching for eye contact and trying to avoid it at the same time. Just as expected. Kurt's eyes meet mine, this time delicately communicating no annoyance, almost.<br>"Blaine," Kurt whispers. "Please answer me."

I slowly turn my head to face his, tears blurring my vision. His eyes catch mine, telling a story that no words can. I feel his face moving closer to mine, very slowly until I can feel his breath on my face and can smell his scent of coffee beans and blueberries. The scent that is specifically Kurt, that scent that I grew to love.

His lips suddenly touch mine, and I am pushed into a state of shock. Before I have time to kiss him back, he has pulled away and has started immediately apologising.  
>"I'm so sorry Blaine, I should have never, of course you don't-"<br>At this point I am sick of his babbling, so I stop him by crashing my lips into his again. The kiss is so different to the first one. It is so full of passion, without a hint of hesitation, and all too soon we start to pull away from each other.

I look at Kurt, realising that it would all be okay, somehow we would work it out, together.


End file.
